The Roads We Take
by sigkurk
Summary: Edward Cullen was regular collage student, who would have much rather been playing the piano then pursuing his medical degree to appease his father. What happens when his roommate/ best friend’s parents die in a car accident. M later. B/E
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Edward Cullen was regular collage student, who would have much rather been playing the piano then pursuing his medical degree to appease his father. What happens when his roommate/ best friend's parents die in a car accident and his little sister goes to live with her brother, Emmett for her first few years of university. What will Edward think of this teenage girl?

Its short right now but the chaps will get longer. This story is way more serious then my other story. Just because I feel more connected to it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. It all belongs to Mormon goddess of sexual frustration and fade out sex scenes Stephenie Meyer. I do however defile and exploit her characters for my own sick enjoyment.

All grammar issues are mine and mine alone because I'm an idiot.

All spelling issues are my spell checks fault....okay those are my mistakes too.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Shut the fuck up! _

Wow, I had not idea I could be that verbal at 6:30 in the morning.

Once I had succeeded in turning off my alarm clock by carefully chucking it at the wall most likely breaking it, I rolled out of bed.

No I really rolled out, and fell flat on the floor but not before hitting my head on the night stand leg by my bed.

That is the last time I let Esme decorate my room. It's a hazard.

Even thought the bump hurt I was sure it was not going to bruise. But it sure as hell added to the pain being inflected upon me by my morning wood. Which was surprising because I hadn't had an erection in a while due to the fact that I just hadn't even looked at woman…ever really. I wasn't a virgin but I wasn't the type to go around and look for a booty call.

Once I pulled myself off of the ground being very cautious not to bump my head again. I hoped into the shower and washed as quickly as I could. Although I had wanted to take a fast shower I ended up just standing there under the soothing water until it started to run cold.

By the time I had finished showering brushed my teeth (A/N In a towel… YUM!!) and shaved it was 7:15. _Holy fuck what am I a girl._

I put on a pair of simple black slacks. I went to put on a dark blue button up shirt but took the time to look at the tattoo running along my side. Although I had never planed on getting a tattoo I had to say it looked pretty damn good and even made my muscles more defined…not that I needed it.

It was a result of underage drinking with Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett had got us into the club because he was already 21. With me and Jasper riding his coattails at 20 years of age.

I ran a hand through my hair not even trying to tame it.

'Cause it would always look good in a messy disheveled sort of way.

The whole day went pretty fast what with sitting through traffic being 15 minutes late to class and dealing with Lauren all day everything went by in a big blur.

Before I knew it I was in my car driving away from the university heading for the nearest place that served any type of meal that didn't include kangaroo meat in their burgers or toes in there chili.

I found a little deli looking place that from the parking lot look very welcoming and family owned. When I walked in I wasn't surprised that it was exactly what I thought it would be. There were a few people sitting at the small café like tables scattered around the medium sized room. There was a lady that looked to be about 60 or 70 behind the counter that greeted me with a smile, when I approached her. Her smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back at her. I ordered my sandwich and a bottle of Pepsi and took a seat by the large window towards the front of the shop.

When I had finished I grabbed my garbage and disposed of it in the garbage bin near the door. I gave the old lady a small wave and a smile and in return got a genuine smile back.

I had one more class for the day and decided to use my tape recorder during the class because I knew that I would be to distracted to listen to any boring lecture the professor decided to give. I didn't really know what has me so out of wack all I knew was that I just had to many random unimportant things running through my head to concentrate.

I spent the entire class thinking about the pros and cons of finishing medical school. I knew it was a good job I knew that I would make good money and end up helping people, but it just wasn't what I was passionate for. I wanted to help people through my music. Although I constantly thought about dropping out of school to do what I loved I knew I would never do it. I cared to much about making my parents happy to be selfish. They had given me every thing and were putting me through school even though I knew they knew that I didn't want this.

I tried to push all those things out of my head and before I even knew how I was in my car driving back to me and Em's place.

* * *

A/N I am so much more cometed to this story than my other because i've had the idea running aroung in my head for a while and the other story I came up with on a wim.... Yeah I bacicly pulled that one out of my ass.

It's short because it's not long till Emmett's parents die and I want to make you squirm with anticipation. Yeah all three of you. Next chapter comes up soon enough. But I don't know if I'll continue posting if I'm just writing this for my own enjoyment.

~RJ~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I wasn't planning on updating till Saturday but I have some free time and you guys are the freaking best in the WORLD so I thought I would reward you with an UPDATE!

I have a stupid grin that I can not get off of my face. That can only be caused by over 100 alerts in 4 hours aaaaahhhh!!

Hint- The more reviews the more updates……because if every other one of you people review I would have over 50...ahhhh…SO HAPPY!

Okay here we go….

(We will switch Pov's this chapter)

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. It all belongs to Mormon goddess of sexual frustration and fade out sex scenes Stephenie Meyer. I do however defile and exploit her characters for my own sick enjoyment.

All grammar issues are mine and mine alone because I'm an idiot.

All spelling issues are my spell checks fault....okay those are my mistakes too.

* * *

Ahh how I loved Seattle traffic.

Yeah I loved it just about as much dead children and leeches on my skin.

It sucks!

It also didn't help that it was extremely hot day for the middle of spring. I could tell that it was just a matter of time before it was summer.

I loved summer.

No really.

Other than the heat it was a all around great season. Well I didn't always think it was so great when I was younger the heat was too much to bare, but ever since I moved in with Jazz and Em we've made a little tradition of going down to the beach and spending the whole summer down there. It was great. Well it would have been even better if we didn't have to listen to Em "getting it on" with whatever girl he had met that night.

I swear that boy has no self preservation .

I didn't have to worry about that when it came to Jazz he had a sweet, at times scary girlfriend named Alice. Who thank-god had classes during the summer so I didn't have to deal with it.

~.~.~.~

The traffic was moving far to slowly and by the time it had finally cleared up I had no patience towards anybody. So when I parked In front of Jazz's place I was thoroughly pissed off that there was almost no parking to be found anywhere. So I unwillingly parked in the curb by a way to busy street.

I swear to god if anything happened to patty some one was going to die! (A/N Did any one catch that Edward's car and Rob's dog have the same name…hehe…)

I rang the buzzer and when he let me up I walked to the elevator avoiding the weird look I got from the lady that manages the building. That chick always looked at me that way. The first time I saw it I thought she was going to rape me.

When Jazz opened the door I could hear that the game had already started. It could not have been 8pm already. What the hell. I walked in and saw Em and a mutual friend named Ben that was in one of Emmett's classes, staring intently at the T.v screen. Was Emmett's vain popping out of his head? I guess they were losing. (A/n- I left it blank so you could put in whatever sport and team you wanted). Alice was sitting at Japer's feet filing her nails.

Angela, Ben's girlfriend, sat next to Ben on the couch, when she saw that I had arrived she started to stand up so I could take her seat. I motioned with my hand for her to sit down making sure that disapproval came across in my expression. I at on the floor with Alice after I had greeted every one just to get shushed by Emmett who didn't move his eyes away from the Screen.

I sat watching the game for a while until I started to get bored. I loved this sport but the team that was playing sucked dirty balls and I just couldn't keep my attention. I got up and asked if any one wanted take-out. I was just going to order pizza but because my smart ass had to ask everyone wanted something different so I grabbed my keys and left the apartment to get every individual thing each person wanted. At first I had not wanted to get my ass up to feed (mostly Em's) outrageous appetite. But now I was happy to leave 'cause I just didn't want to force myself to watch the game anymore plus I wanted to drive toi bew in control of something everything. It felt like everyone was controlling my life for me and when I drove I was in control in a car that I earned all by my self. It made me feel good about myself as lame as that may sound. When I got downstairs I was happy to find out that Patty was in one piece with no scratches, and tires attached. I went to the first place and picked up Some Asian food for Angela, Alice, and Jazz. When I was done there I went to pick up a pizza for me and Emmett. Then after that I went to get Ben A burger and fries and Emmett a burger. Then I went to the corner store by Jazz's place and got Em and the girl ice cream and individual drinks for everyone.

That is the last time I agree to shop food for these people, or for Emmett at least.

I couldn't blame him thought that boy was huge. Not in the fat kind of huge more of the muscular-kick-could-my-ass-body-builder huge.

When I got back I made several trips up the elevator in order to ring it all because no one could be bothered to help me.

Emmett Pov

I was thankful that Eddie-boy had went to get us some grub. I mean it had been a whole 3 hours since I had eaten. How was I still alive I will never know. Alls I know is that I could eat a bear yeah with some hot sauce. (A/N: I had to!)

Everyone in the room would not shut up for the life of them. I swear I was going to sit on Alice if she kept it up! Once Edward had brought everything in and set it on the coffee table I dug in.

It had been a few hours and it was around 10:00pm when the team finally made a score all us guys jumped up and hollered that they had gotten one in towards the end. Even Edward. But that was probably because he knew the game was almost over. Just as I was celebrating My phone stated to ring. Oh you've got to be KIDDING me! I grabbed the phone and walked into one of the bed rooms.

I flipped it open

"What?"

"…Em...m…m ~hiccup~"

"Bells?" I started to panic. What was wrong with Bella my sweet little sis was so full of life and happy. But I knew she was crying and right know I wanted to pummel whoever had cause my sweet innocent little sister pain.

* * *

Alright there you go and thanks so much!

~RJ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here we go Bella's Pov Yeah!!**

**This chap is more serious than the other two and I can feel the angst yay.**

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. It all belongs to Mormon goddess of sexual frustration and fade out sex scenes Stephenie Meyer. I do however defile and exploit her characters for my own sick enjoyment.

All grammar issues are mine and mine alone because I'm an idiot.

All spelling issues are my spell checks fault....okay those are my mistakes too.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The final bell had finally rung and could not have been happier. I usually loved school. Well that was most likely because I was a top student, straight A's, honors classes the whole shebang.

The past few weeks however had been a total pain. With having to chose what school I wanted to go to and trying to appease everyone in my family.

I knew I was going to school to pursue a degree in writing. My major was not the problem. I knew what I wanted to do and I knew that I had the potential to make a name for myself as a respected author one day. The problem was that my parents wanted me to stay close to home so they would still have one child they could watch like a hawk. On the other hand my brother wanted me to go to school near him so he could keep in touch with his little sister but I knew he just wanted to keep on eye on me. Emmett was more protective of me than my own parents.

We had never gone to the same school but he some way always managed to control my life. Even when he was a thousand miles away. If he even heard that a boy thought I was cute he would go into have-to-go-kick-some-ass mode. No one was good enough for me in his opinion.

His love life though was another story. Emmett was somewhat of a man whore, and I tended to worry about him. I did however trust him to make good decisions, he was a very smart person. Even though you wouldn't get that impression from first meeting him, Its something that I learned after 18 years with him as my big brother. I missed Em like crazy. We were the only person the other could fully trust, we both had friends but nobody we could trust and relate as much as one another.

I mean, we did come out of the same whom.

Emmett had fully gotten along with our parents, he always resented them.

Our parents never had the best marriage, I don't even know how they stayed together so long. They were always at each others throats fighting about something. I always tried to play it off and ignore it but Emmett couldn't. He always thought that they should both move on and do something more fulfilling with both of there lives. He most definitely did not keep his opinions to him self.

He often told our parents to just give up and stop acting like we were a cookie cutter happy family. My parents knew he was right, they knew they should just take his advice and move on, but they were to stubborn to admit that their son was right. They would just shift their current argument to Emmett and start fighting with him. This caused major issues with my parents and Em so as soon as he turned 18 he accepted a full scholarship to the farthest school that offered; to play collage football.

Em and myself keep in touch as much as we can with him so far away.

Em and my parents on the other hand hadn't talked since Christmas last year and even that was over the phone. I hadn't seen Em since Halloween when he surprised me. It was strange but a totally Emmett thing to do. I mean who visits on Halloween and avoids Christmas. I guess I can try to under stand why he would visit on a day when he wouldn't have to act happy and spend the whole weekend sitting around the tree with my parents. It was actually quite funny if you thought about it.

As soon as I opened the door I immediately noticed Em standing in the back of a group of about 10 Trick-or-Treaters. I mean he was 3 feet taller than them.

I didn't really mind though it wasn't as if Christmas in the Swan house was a big deal. We hadn't even put up a tree since Emmett left. I knew my parents missed him like crazy put they were still to stubborn to admit he was right, so whenever they saw one another they would try and act as pleasant as possible but you could feel the tension and glares that were given behind my back. They all tried to compromise and deal with each other for me. I was the mediator.

I had talked to Em last might and he seemed fine but I , being just as hard headed as the rest of my family, refused to tell him what was wrong when detected that I was unset over something.

"Yeah that's really cool Em." I remember saying in a monotone voice.

"I know right. I am the man right Bells!"

"Yeah, sure."

"You okay Kid, you sound suicidal." That was Em's attempt at trying to show concern and make me laugh at the same time. Usually that would make me crack up but I just had to much on my plate to really pay attention to what he was saying.

"What? I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey Em I have to go talk to you soon." I hung up the phone before he had the chance to say anything else.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know I'm dragging to get to the parts that you all want to read but to tell you he truth I am dieing to just write the whole thing in one chapter. But I felt it crucial to get a back round on the Swan family. **

**In Bella's version she is currently about eight hours behind of Em's and Eddie's version. We should get to the good stuff in the next chapter! ;)**

**Some one asked how many chapters I thought this story would turn out to be.**

**I'm thinking about 40. As soon as we get past the pain of super short chapters and more into Edward's and Bella's relationship the chaps will drag and they will build up a friendship first before anything else.**

**Okay the first 4 people that can guess what movie inspired this story get a sneak peak at the next chapter!!**

**~RJ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I deleted it by accsedent so I had to Re-post... sorry

Happy Holidays!!

* * *

I know I said Saturday but…

It's semester finals week and my life sucks. Plus it's Christmas SOON and I have to fly out to Illinois during the lets-choose-Christmas-eve-to-go-visit-people rush. Pray that I don't miss a flight and/or crash and die!

THE BEARS WON!!! ~happy dance~

Disclaimer - I do not own twilight, but Seth and Emmett share me! Edward just doesn't care anymore now that he's some big hot-shot.

**Extra mistakes in this chapter because it's 2:13 in the morning and I'm not thinking to straight.**

* * *

Bella Pov

I had just shut the door of my truck closing it with a bit more force than necessary because of the random pessimistic mood that I was in. I went straight to the mail box to see if any acceptation letters came today…or better rejection letters. In fact that would have been an easy ticket out of having to _make a decision by myself_. ~shudder~ Although to most kids being accepted to every school you had applied to would be not only an honor but the opportunity to have a broad range of options for where you would initially like to go to. But to me no matter what I picked I knew not everyone could be happy and that well….It sucked.

If I went to SU I would upset my parents but Em would be happy, and if I was being honest with myself I would much rather spend the next few years having Emmett to look to for support instead of my parents. He just got me. Like a telepathy …but we weren't twins. Which was a good thing because I don't know what I'd do if I looked like Em.

…Uggh

I really need to stop reminding myself of what Em looks like in a dress.

I will never play truth or dare with him again!

The mail had nothing interesting it was mostly ads or credit card activation thingies (A/N I get that crap all the time, it pisses me off. Why would I need 15 credit card!) along with the miscellaneous bill here and there.

I walked into the house and tossed the post onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. They slid across the table top and some of them hit Renée on her arm that was carelessly leaning against the table. She was sitting on one of the bar stools with a glass of wine and typing furiously on her laptop; to busy to notice the paper hitting her elbow or her child walking into the room. I walked up to my room and tossed my things on the floor on my bed.

I started flipping channels on the small plasma screen that hung on the wall across my bed. I casually tried to find something to watch.

I didn't usually watch much TV, in fact the TV my father insisted I have in here to help me "Relax" had been left unplugged for a while. But in the end Charlie was right I just needed to Relax and burn off a few brain cells. I mean I loved a good book but if felt like all the true literature had been replaced by stories of kids living in pent houses or falling in love with mythical creatures (A/N I had to!…again…)

While I tried find something to watch I couldn't help but notice how everything in the entertainment industry revolved around sex now a days.

From music videos with half naked girls to a whole channel devoted to selling sex toys, hell even the discovery channel had a play by play on exploding Bee testicles and the fact that female spotted hyenas have balls.

I got bored of melting away my mind. So I flicked off the television and pulled out the little bit of homework I had left. With school ending in a few weeks I was shocked that I was still being given homework…and being expected to do it! Although I should have known I would have homework up until graduation or at least calculus homework. I know deep down Ms. Varner is trying to kill me….well I did sometimes hope the man would go into a coma…is that bad? Once I had finished my only little bit of homework I was at a lose of what to do. I had contemplated grabbing my tattered copy of Withering Heights but I was in such a glum mood that I had no desire to read a book that I had already memorized by heart.

I grabbed my Ipod and tried to push everything especially my unexplainable mood to a far corner of my mind. Sucsesfully attempting to focus on the lyrics and voice of the artist that was playing. I was so bored that I decided to play a pathetic little game with myself. I set my Mp3 to shuffle and flipped the screen so it was lying face down on my bed. Since at certain points I couldn't tell what artist sang what song I guessed which artist sang each song.

I had officially lost my mind!

The majority of the time I was right because I had a very generic taste in music. Most of the songs I listened to were played over and over and over on the radio or sung in the showers of the majority of teenagers and 20ish people across the country. I had just recently noticed that my taste in music was beginning to slowly change as I got a bit older. I was starting to listen to more indie rock under-ground bands. I had just recently bought a CD from a band called The Hush Sound and fully intended to hate them and call them stupid emo kids but, they were in fact undeniably amazing artists. I continued to let my mind switch over to my opinion of the artist that had just begun played directly into my ear. After a while keep a straight train of thought about so I realized that I was beginning to fall asleep and just let my body give in. (A/N I know Bella seems a bit… NORMAL! She's acting and thinking like a normal teenager… not all teenagers are as respectful and mature as Stephenie Meyer's although that's a great version. I'm just trying to keep it as real as possible.)

~o~

Even though I couldn't remember it I knew I must have fallen asleep because my Ipod was running and I had that sort of drunk unconscious feeling and my eyes felt weird because I could feel the eye buggers that had developed at the corner of my eyes. I could see from the little window in my room (that looked like it had been attacked by a wasted barney that puked purple all over it.) that it was very dark outside. I knew it must have been late for it to be that dark because it doesn't get dark that early during the beginning of summer. I twisted my head up to see that the clock by my computer table stashed in at cramped corner of my room that it was about 11 o'clock. I hopped out of bed and slouched to the only bathroom in the middle of the long hallway with the cream colored walls at the top of the stairs. Aka: the only bathroom in the house.

I shudder at the thought of how I managed to share that area with Em for 18 years. ~shudder~ I told you so. Once I was finished with my _business _I pulled my tooth brush out of its case and put on to much toothpaste and vigorously brushed the nasty nap breath out of my mouth. When I was done brushing my teeth and splashing some water on my face to wake me up. I tiredly walked down the stairs to see if my parents were still awake. I didn't even bother to brush my hair knowing that I was most likely just me and I could care less about what I looked like right now.

All the lights were turned off and the doors were locked so I figured they had gone to bed.

I trudged into the kitchen and flipped on the lights wincing and squinting my eyes trying to adapt to the lighting. I walked to the refrigorator and grabbed a water bottle while attempting to keep my balance with my semi vision.

I stayed in one spot by the island and drank my water bottle and once I was halfway finished with it I had regained almost all of my eye sight. Or at least enough to notice the fact that there was a bright yellow post-it note stuck to the table top.

I pulled of the note and read a message from my mom.

"_Me and dad went to Sue and Harry's anniversary party be back soon"_

_Muah, mom._

I had no problem with them going to their friends party. Its not like they were going to a rave. I mean they were old if they went to one of those things Charlie might have a heart attack. But I was worried about the fact that they were not back yet. It was almost midnight and I knew they wouldn't be out this late. As I said they were old….

I started to get a bad feeling in my gut. But I pushed it aside I knew in my heart that they were fine. They were probably in their room sleeping.

_Yeah that's logical their probably up there snoring and just forgot to take the note down. That would be just like Renée to forget to do something. _But even though I could tell my self that, I still had to go up stairs and check just to make myself feel better. I felt like a fool I was being so stupid checking in on my parents. Once I got to their bedroom door I carefully pushed it open not wanting to wake my parents with my irrationality.

When I opened the door what I saw terrified me but angered me even more.

Their bed was perfectly made and didn't even look touched.

Part of me was scared that something had happened to them but another part of me, the part that tried to hold on to the hope that they were perfectly fine was upset over the fact that they had stayed out that late. How irresponsible of Renée and Charlie…. I mean he was a cop for Christ sake he should at least be able to keep that woman in check.

I was literally fuming now as I bolted down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for them to show up so I could give them a piece of my mind.

~o~

I don't remember how long I sat on that couch before I was being woken up by the door bell being rudely and rapidly rung. It took me a moment to remember everything that had happened in the past few hours or even the past few years. Heck I couldn't even remember my name clearly. I could see that the sun had come up and that it was a beautiful Saturday morning. Then I remembered the annoying sound that happened to be the door. And I bounced angrily from the couch and pulled the door back forcefully.

"Where have you-"I stopped mid sentence seeing the last thing I expected. What I did expect to see was my parents, what I got was my dad's colleague and friend Hank. Not that I was unhappy to see him I was just unhappy to see the that this normally benevolent Santa like man had eyes puffy with tears and a saddening expression on his face.

"Hank you okay?""Aw Bells... ~sniff~ its your mom and pops." I knew the sick feeling I had the previous night was on the money and I felt terrible for ever feeling any anger towards them. I could feel the tears start to poor. I didn't even fully know what was wrong with them. But for Hank of all people to be Standing on my porch in tears I new it had to be bad.

"W…w…wh..hat is it?"

"They were hit by a drunk driver.. they um they didn't make it kid." I couldn't really believe what he was telling me. Make it as in dead It all began to hit like a sack of baseball bats to the face. I felt numb, like my insides had been crippled. I didn't really know were to turn. I had Hank there but I was lost confused . Before I could even realize what happened my limbs gave up on me and I was curling up in a ball on the floor. Feeling sorry for my self an feeling like I was opened up and had my soul ripped out of me.

* * *

I feel so cheesy after the end, blah with emotions!

I hated killing Charlie!

Renee I can live without but why Charlie…and his super cool mustache.

You know you love me for the kinda-ish long chapter.

If the bears win the super bowl (not going to happen this year ~tear~) you will get a ten page chapter!!

P.S- Who wants a Christmas lemon from Santa...! It will be a one shot and it will NOT be related to this story! If I do it...

~RJ~


	5. Chapter 5

I made a slight mistake towards the middle so I had to change and repost this chap but it's pretty much the same.

* * *

A/N

How was everyones Holiday!!? Mine was amazing!

I must say some of you are very good at foreshadowing events in chapters to come. But I will not reveal anything! Although I love reading them. :)

New story up and I **do not** apologize for the shameless promotion. Its not like any of you read these A/N anyway? Psshhh… :)

Disclaimer - I do not own twilight, but Seth and Emmett share me! Edward just doesn't care anymore now that he's some big hot-shot.

I did not Re-read this chapter. Do to the major migraine and load of papers I still have to do. :( Sorry. I don't know exactly how many mistakes that I made. :(

* * *

Bella POV

I had been practicing my best fake smile for the past five minute, since I heard the pilot announce that we would be landing shortly and that seat belts should be secured. Em was doing enough letting me come stay with him until I could get settled or at least start university, he didn't need me moping around like a zombie. Even if I felt like crawling into a deep ditch and never crawling out I could at least pretend to be remotely well for Emmett's sake.

It was funny (in the most depressing way) that I was getting everything I wanted and yet I no longer wanted it. As unhappy as I was with my estranged family two weeks ago now I would do anything to be back there, give anything.

I was dimly aware of the things going around on the plane. I was aware of the flight attendants walking up and down the aisle, I was aware of being told to fasten my seat belt through an intercom, I was aware of being shown how to escape of a crash or fire or gas leak or…who really cares because in the state of mind I was in I sure as hell didn't. I was only slightly listening to the attendant at the front of the plane not even bothering to look in her direction. Heck, I wouldn't have even know that she was a female if it not for that bubbly, extremely annoying voice of hers. I was also aware of said flight attendant asking me if I would like something to drink. I think I said no. Well whatever I did it made her go away and that was all that really mattered to me.

All I wanted to do right now was be alone. So I could cry and mope in the peace of my own misery. Especially after having to deal with hoards of people telling me how sorry they were. I knew they meant to make me feel better. But in fact their words had the opposite effect and I just wanted to hide further in my own little metaphorical black hole. I didn't even have Emmett's shoulder to cry on because he couldn't get away because of finals. I was angry at first. No I was livid. I wanted to rip his throat out and feed it to the neighbors dog. Once I calmed down I short of understood. I mean he couldn't lose his sports scholarship to comfort me, he was doing so much for me already.

Sure I had my grandmother who flew out from Arizona to make sure that everything in my parents will was followed through exactly how they wanted it. But she didn't understand why I was so upset. She looked at life in a naturalists point of view. She thought of it as you live than you die. Then that's it. She didn't understand my sadness not because she didn't miss my parents because she did more than anything but she had accepted a long time ago that everyone dies. Ever since her father died years ago. She reacted the same way when her husband died.

I was however thankful that she was there and emotionally intact to properly take care of everything exactly how my parents wanted. All I had to worry about was avoiding my creepy uncles and annoying aunt's who didn't know when to leave you alone.

~o~

I had no specific thoughts going through my mind as I spent the whole trip gazing out the window. Mostly trying to not let any depressing thoughts cross my mind. But that had absolutely the opposite effect. So I just focused on a smudge on the out side of the window and just starred at it the whole time.

One of the only things that I really noticed was all of the families that I had come across today. Whether they were on the plane with me going to visit someone in Seattle, or random strangers I happened to pass in the past few weeks I noticed them all and envied them more than should be considered healthy.

As the pilot announced that if was safe for us to grab or things and begin departing from the plane. I unenthusiastically peeled my forehead away from the window. Knowing that I would have a red mark there for the next few minutes.

I got my carry-on from the overhead compartments and started to make my way off the plane onto the indoor terminal. I noticed that everyone was already off the plane but I couldn't bring my self to care about my speed or train of thought. I waited for Emmett for few minutes before he showed up running towards me. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug apologizing for making me wait so long the whole time. It wasn't his usually playful monster of a bear hug. It was a tight hug that squeezed all of the air from your lungs. But at the moment I didn't even register the loss of oxygen. I wrapped my arms around Emmett and buried my head into his chest and just let the tears fall freely while sobs floated from my body.

Even if I wanted to be strong and not cry I couldn't hold myself back. I needed comfort and I knew Em wouldn't argue with my emotions for the time being.

I shifted slightly in his arms so I could breath a bit better. But the tears were running down my cheeks. While I was shifting I got a glimpse of my surroundings. I knew people were starring I didn't have to look up to know that. I noticed a patch of unusually bronze hair alarmingly close to Emmett before Emmett's arm covered my line of vision again.

* * *

A/N

Alright…I'm really tired so no super long authors note at the end.

GoodNite no matter what you do the bed bugs will bite… (It's 1:24am)

~RJ~


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

It has been a while. I tried to make this chapter extra everything for you as a apology and thanks to the new alerters and loyal people reading this (don't really think it's appropriate to call you fans.) even during my absence.

So thank-you from the bottom of my heart.

And to all of you who wanted an explanation for where I've been, honestly I don't wanna make any excuses.

**Grammar errors and all!!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight, but Seth and Emmett share me! Edward just doesn't care anymore now that he's some big hot-shot.**

* * *

A girl.

I was going to be living with a girl.

It's not that I had anything against woman. No trust me I'm pretty sure I love them.

It's just I had never lived with a woman. Well I had but that one baked cookies, had the power to ground me, and carried me in her whom for 9 months.

In my book that doesn't really count.

So, sue me if I was a little unenthusiastic about having to wear a shirt; _all the time, _clean up after myself, and put the toilet seat up let alone back down after I was finished.

I wasn't exactly doing back flips.

But I would much rather have my room smelling like candles than tell Emmett that.

The poor guy has been so out of whack since his sister called him that night.

He was angry, sad, frustrated, panicking, did I say angry.

Since I've known him he's never been an emotional person, so it didn't really surprise me that every comment and emotion was out of worry for his sister.

How could they do that to _Bella. _

Poor _Bella. _

What's going to happen to _Bella._

I knew Emmett was really close to his sister.

He _never _stopped talking about her. He had told me pretty much every embarrassing story, every time that chick was on the honor-role, how clumsy she was, how sweet she was.

It was sort of funny I didn't even know his dad's first name but I knew Bella's favorite color was orange.

I had never met any one in Emmett's family but I had seen a picture of Em and his sister at the beach with a bunch of friends.

She looked alright from what I could see. What with Emmett's huge body blocking her obviously smaller one, in a joking manner.

I could tell that she had brown hair, and- yeah that's it.

A slightly blurry picture did not tell me anything about her or her personality and I didn't know if I could believe Emmett. I mean he's always been brutally honest about everything to everyone. But we all saw the ones we loved in a different light than everyone else, right?

So I was fully bracing myself to live with a bitchy complaining, high maintenance brat for the next who knows-how-long.

I didn't know exactly what I was going up against but all I knew was that I would much rather put up with her girly tendencies than mess with her, or get into an argument with the poor girl.

For one her parent's had just died. Than she comes to stay with pretty much the only person she has left in the world, leaving behind all her friends, her memories- practically her life, and she has to deal with her brother's unwelcoming, whiny roommate?

I think not.

I wouldn't do that to her, or anyone for that matter. There was a time to be and insensitive ass-face and a time to swallow your pride and shut your mouth.

Plus I didn't want Emmett to kick my ass for upsetting her.

Cause you all know he could.

"Eddie-kins it's time to go." You would think the death of his parent's would make him forget about that damn nickname!

"Coming dick-face." I belted back in a lovey dovey voice.

"That's what she said."

"Your, a sick fuck."

"You better watch the swearing around Bella, or I swear I will shank you. And she said that too." He screamed through the door.

"Yes, ma'am."

I grabbed my wallet, just in case, and walked out the door and into the living room.

"Finally, I thought I was going have to pull you away from the god damn mirror." He said as soon as I walked out, tying his shoes.

"I wasn't looking in the mirror."

"Sure, you weren't, ya fag."

We walked out of the door and got into Emmett's jeep. I can't wait till it snow's in on that fucker and ruin's his interior.

We were surprisingly silent with just the radio on as we made our way to the air-port. He was nervous, and antsy to have his sister come live with us and I was just nervous to see who I would be stuck with.

He parked the car in one of the under ground parking area's and we make our way to one of the elevator's leading up to the ground floor. For flight pick-up and drop-off.

We waited by the door's where her flight would be coming off and waited, and wait- it took a fucking long ass time.

Than the little light above turned on and _she _walked out.

And ran into Em's arms. And she cried. And my heart broke a little.

Beautiful girls shouldn't cry.

She had long brown hair, that didn't surprise me I knew what color the top off her head was.

What I loved was her eyes she was the true definition of a Brown Eyed Girl. They were deep and meaningful, if that makes sense, which it doesn't.

Another thing that grabbed by attention and my balls was that she was… innocent. Not in that pout-ing trying to be a tease type of way but in a come-corrupt-me-because-I'm-naïve-and-I'll-trust-you type of way.

Which was deadly and amazing at the same time.

I didn't really get to look at her for as long as I would have liked but when she walked up to Em I could tell that she was… just wow.

For one she walked towards us slowly weakly, sadly. Which gave me time to get a short look at her and long to ask her how I could make things better.

She didn't notice us not paying attention to anything really until Emmett pulled her into a hug.

I half expected a song to start.

A sad one.

They held each other until she pulled together her silent tears.

If I didn't know better I would have that Emmett had let a few tears fall as well.

Her eyes met mine and she gave me a sad, embarrassed smile, because she had cried in front of me. She even blushed.

Wow.

We went over to the carriage carousel and got her bags.

Her four bags.

Just four small bags that carried everything she had left in the world.

Damn, I was getting more depressing by the moment.

We went to the jeep and I pulled back the front seat so I could hop in the back and leave her shot-gun.

She lightly grabbed my arm and stopped me before I could get fully into the seat.

"You take the front." She said in a small, shy voice. Blushing again.

"It's your's." I said simply afraid of my voice if I were to say more.

"No, I insist."

"So do I." I replied.

"No reall-."

"Someone take the front please." Emmett's amused voice said from the front seat.

_He put the bags away fast. _I thought to myself.

"I sat the rest of the way down in the back seat and pulled the front one in so she could sit, leaving her no choice.

"I don't feel like moving anymore so I guess your stuck with him." I said as coolly as I could.

"Thanks." She said cracking a smile at Emmett's offended scoff.

And we were on the road.

This was going to be a interesting year.

Hopefully many of them.

* * *

**(A/N)**

I swore I would update by this weekend and it's currently 10:37pm in Seattle and I canceled my plans for you people. But I wouldn't change that for any damn concert. Plus I have to study. ~shrug~

If you don't know what Edward's comment about Brown Eyed Girl's was go check out the song "**Brown Eyed Girl By Van Morrison!**" He is a legend!!

RJ


End file.
